Young Avengers
Marvel's Young Avengers is an Animated Series based on Marvel Comics Characters, The Series premiered on Disney XD in 2017 and a Season 2 renewal on the Disney+ Streaming Service. It focuses on a group of super teenagers under the tutelage of the Avengers who go on missions around the world. The First Season focuses on the young heroes as they navigate through training and school while going on missions. The First 13 episodes focuses on the Formation of the Masters of Evil and Iron-Lad learning that he will become Kang the Conquerer of this timeline and betray his friends. Billy finding his long lost twin brother Speed, and Kate Bishop and Cassandra Lang joining the team. And the last few eps focuses on the Rise of Ultron, and teasing a Skrull Invasion. The Second Season continues on the Skrull Invasion arc while focusing on Teddy's Skrull Origins. Introducing Characters like Noh-Varr, Miss America, and Prodigy. After the Invasion, The Government deemed the Avengers as a danger to society, so they Disband with Iron Man forming his secret team called the illuminati. Norman Osborn then forms his own team of Avengers under his security company called HAMMER, they would later come to blows with the Young Avengers where they beat them with ease. Norman and the Dark Avengers later attack New Asgard and let Sentry loose as he turns into the void and destroys everything in its path. Wiccan later taps into his true power and kills the void. Characters * Iron Lad/Nathaniel Richards - Founding Member/Leader Leaves after episode 13 * Hulking/Theordore "Teddy" Altman - Founding Member * Patriot/Elijah "Eli" Bradley - Founding Member - Leaves the team in Season 3 * Wiccan/William "Billy" Kaplan - Founding Member * Hawkeye/Kate Bishop * Speed/ - Thomas "Tommy" Shepard * Stature/Cassandra Lang - Leaves the team in Season 3 * Marvel Boy/Noh-Varr - Joins the team in Season 2 * Miss America/America Chavez - Joins the team in Season 2 * Prodigy/David Alleyne - Joins the team in Season 2 The Avengers * Captain America/Steve Rogers - Leader * Iron Man/Tony Stark - Co-leader/Founder * Thor - Co-leader/Founder * Wasp/Janet Van Dyne - Founder * Hank Pym/Ant-man/Giant Man - Founder * Hulk/Bruce Banner - Founder * Hawkeye/Clint Barton * Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff - * Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff - * Vision * Black Panther/T'Challa * Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers * Wonder Man/Simon Williams * Falcon/Samuel "Sam" Wilson * Mockingbird/Barbara Morse * Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew - Revealed to be a Skrull * She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters * Black Widow/Natasha Rominoff - * Blue Marvel/Adam Bernard Brashear - * Spider-man/Peter Parker - * Dr. Strange/Stephen Strange - * Namor/Namor McKenzie - Villains * Kang the Conquorer * The Masters of Evil ** Loki ** Mandarin ** Red Skull ** Enchantress *** Executioner ** Tiger Shark ** Baron Mordo ** Absorbing Man ** Klaw * Abomination * Ultron * Cyber * Daken * William Stryker * Whiplash * MODOK * Taskmaster * Mephisto * Blackheart * Mysterio Cybers * Solara * Brick * John Ohm * Fault Line * Click * Hazmat * Paragon Episodes Season 1 #'Acts Of Vengence '- After helping the Avengers fight off rogue robots, The Teenaged Heroes are told to go home as they refuse to train them. But when Kang the Conquerer captures the Avengers team, can the young heroes step up to the plate? #'Cohesion '- After the Kang fight, The Avengers agree to train the Young Avengers team and they put them through a grueling challenges all day. Meanwhile, Teddy has trouble fitting in his new school and Billy goes thru a crisis. #'Destructive Testing '- The Team is sent to the Mobile Shield Omega base to investigate a distress call from Bruce Banner. While there they run into A.I.M and MODOK as Eli struggles to lead the team. #'Remedy '- The team is introduced to Kate Bishop, a teen vigilante who catches the eye of Eli. Meanwhile, Cap sends the team underground to stop Mole Man from sinking the entire city of New York. Crossbones and Grey Gargoyle break Speed out of a high-powered facility. #'Borderline '- The team are assigned with overseeing the transport of a secret weapon headed to Mexico. Living Laser attacks the team and is successful in claiming the weapon until it is stolen by Lucia von Bardas who manages to escape. Later Lucia delivers the weapon to a hooded figure. #'Breakout '- Crossbones, Grey Gargoyle and Speed break into the Raft and free Helmut Zemo. Wiccan, Hulkling and Patriot arrive on the scene to stop the breakout. Speed then realizes what he's doing and he stops the breakout by putting Crossbones and Gargoyle in jail. Speed is given a second chance and joins the team. After that, Zemo turns up at a warehouse talking to hooded figures. #'Potent' - Cassandra Lang is introduced to the team when Scott Lang stops by Avengers Tower. Nate gets visions of Kang trying to contact him and Arcade hacks into Avengers Tower and traps both teams. #'Tasked '- Captain America sends the team to Russia in order to protect the Russian president from getting assassinated by Taskmaster who is really after a rare piece of Adamantium in the president's possession. In the end Taskmaster delivers the Adamantium to his employer who is revealed to be Zemo. #'Blackout '- When the whole city loses power, The Avengers deduce its the same weapon from Mexico and they send the Young Avengers to recover it while they try to control the chaos. After they recovered the weapon, the team are attacked by the same masked figure who is then caught and revealed to be a Doombot. After that, Kang the Conquerer shows up at the Mansion and kidnaps Iron-Lad. #'Homefront '- Eli finds out his mother has been taken by a vengeful arms dealer Moses Magnum, so he Wiccan and Kate go thwart his plans. Meanwhile, Kang takes Nate on a trip through history to convince him to accept his destiny as the new Kang. #'The Day Off - '''Captain Marvel shows up to the Avengers Mansion warning them of a Alien Invasion. While the Avengers go stop the threat, The Masters of Evil use this to their Advantage and sneak inside. The Team(On their Day Off) are now the last line of defense as they try to stop them. After the Battle, Zemo goes to a warehouse and gives secret info to Lucia Von Bardas and Captain Marvel(Mar-Vell) is revealed to be a skrull. #'Transparent - Nate returns to the Avengers Mansion and tells them the truth on why he was gone for 2 Weeks, explaining that in the Future he becomes Kang the Conquerer and that he's been trying to prevent the inevitable from happening by forming the Young Avengers. #'Legacy - '''After Nate's confession, the Mansion is attacked by Kang who forces an Ultimatum on Nate. Accept his Destiny or die with his friends. Both teams manage to hold their own but Kang is too powerful and he destroys the Mansion. Making a final stand, Iron Lad forms a blade and has a final showdown between him and Kang as it reaches a stalemate and then Nate shoves his blade through Kang as he kills him. After he kills him, Time itself starts to bend out of shape and Nate's teammates and the Avengers start to disappear out of existance. He then decides to accept his destiny as Kang the Conquerer and returns to his own Timeline for good. #'Contest of Champions '- The Avengers and the Young Avengers are transported to Sakaar and forced to take part in the Contest of Champions ran by the The Grandmaster. #'Broken '- When Wiccan's powers go out of control against the Wrecking Crew, the team takes him to the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange. Things go awry when Mephisto shows up and drags the team in his dimension. #'Cloaked '- ' 'After witnessing Lucia von Bardas and Crimson Dynamo working with A.I.M., Patriot, Wiccan, Speed, Hulkling and Captain America try to figure out why all the villains are co-operating with each other by sending Patriot and Hulkling undercover as A.I.M. agents. #'Nuclear '- Iron Man accompanies the team to a secret A.I.M base to find the secret plans. They then realize they're not alone when Ultimo comes and tries to protect the Files. They manage to recover parts of it and escape. It is then revealed that Ultron has been controlling Zemo through his nanobots. #'Heritage '- Speed finds out that his real parents are out there and he and Wiccan go on a search for them, Meanwhile, Eli and Kate become close and Hulkling makes a startling discovery. #'Asylum '- The team is separated and trapped in a dark mental facility where they're without their powers, and they navigate through to find and exit. During their stay, Secrets are then exposed as one member makes a huge discovery. #'Hive '- Ultron releases a techno virus that puts Earths heroes under his control, and the Avengers are infected. The Team along with Spider-Man and Bruce Banner fly to Wakanda to get help from the Black Panther, but only to discover that the situation is even worse over there. Patriot is then Injured. #'Perfection '- After the team manage to erase the threat coming to Wakanda, Reed Richards, Hank Pym find out that Ultron is building control towers all over the world and sends Black Panther, Vision and the Young Avengers(Without Patriot) to Iceland to upload a virus that will take down Ultron once an for all. Season 2 (Renamed: Young Avengers PrimeTime) # '''Fallout '- Billy and the rest of the gang go back to school after the Ultron Contagion, where they meet up with a mutant named Prodigy. They later face off against Doughboy after he contaminates the Cafeteria food making people sick. # 'The Weak End '- A Kree spaceship crash lands in Kate's backyard and soldier named Noh-Varr comes outta it looking for answers. Teddy and Billy go on a first date and Eli tries to speed his recovery process. # 'Infiltration '- The Team discovers that Skrulls have invaded earth after the All-Consuming being Galactus destroyed their home world. Teddy discovers that he is both Kree and Skrull as his Father was Captain Mar-Vell, and that he's been under the care of a rogue Skrull his entire life. They are later captured by a Skrull Vessel. # 'Family Reunion '- The team is imprisoned onboard the Skrull Vessel as Teddy is then introduced to his Grandfather who plans to take over Earth as their new home and force the humans into slavery. They're then rescued by The Ultimates(Ms Marvel, Blue Marvel, Spectrum, and Black Panther) and then briefed at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. # 'Hunted '- On Halloween night, Eli is hunted down by Taskmaster in the hospital, as he has to use his instincts to survive. The Team celebrates Halloween by going to a party, only for it to be interrupted by Darkseekers. (Cloak and Dagger appear) # 'Panic in the Sky '- Eli reunites with his team on the Helicarrier after a year in recovery, but it is then interrupted as the Skrulls hijack the Helicarrier and start using its weapons to destroy cities. After that, S.H.I.E.L.D. decides to go underground with their own team. #'Power '- The team looks for a new base of operations to regroup, they would later come across a new hero named Miss America who attacks the team suspecting that they are Skrulls. Meanwhile, Kate and Noah(Noh-Varr) become close. #'Secret War '- Nick Fury sends an encrypted message to the team, saying that his contacts found that Lucia von Bardas is planning something big and he sends the team to Latveria lead by Inhuman Daisy Johnson aka Quake. Meanwhile, Eli makes contact with Cap and gets himself captured and replaced by Super Skull. #'''Blacked Out - The team gets word of a energy space bridge at Area 51 that could be key to getting the Skulls to Earth, They're then blindsided by Skrull Patriot and Stature and captured in the process. With the machine activated, the entire Skull Armada are in Earth's Atmosphere. #'The Invasion Part 1 '- With the Invasion complete, the Young Avengers decide to rescue their friends by using a tracking spell from Wiccan. Back on Earth, the Ultimates, X-Men, and Fantastic 4 try their best to stop the incursion. #'The Invasion Part 2 '- On the Skrull ship, the team manages to free the missing heroes but are then subdued by a Super Skrulls with the powers of the Fantastic 4 and the X-Men. On Earth, Nick Fury(LMD) and his Secret Warriors join in on the fight. #'The Invasion Part 3' - All the heroes escape the ship and join in on the fight on Earth as they manage to eliminate all the Skrulls on earth. After the Battle, The Avengers are deemed as too dangerous as they disband force the kids to do the same. #'Uptown '- S.H.I.E.L.D. sends the team on mission to recover an Asgardian scepter located in a Temple in South America. But things get weird when a team of super-powered mercenaries get in their way. Billy and Teddy's hidden romance is exposed. #'#ThrowbackThursday '- When the team fights a time thief, they are sent back in time to 1944 during World War 2. They later meet a young Captain America and help them fight against the Red Skull. #'Under The Sea' - The team is sent to investigate a disturbance near Atlantis, as Namor has been removed from the Throne by Attuma and Tiger Shark. With the help of Namorita they free Namor and retake the throne from Attuma. #'Purple Reign '- With the Avengers out of commission, Norman Osborn unveils the Dark Avengers: Iron Patriot, Moonstone(dressed as Ms Marvel) Sentry, Ares, Hawkeye(Bullseye) Spider-Man(Venom) along with his new private security company called H.A.M.M.E.R. They would later set their sights on the Young Avengers which leads to a fight. Loki then arrives at Normans Office to discuss an Alliance. #'Spotlight' - With Norman's Avengers taking center stage, The team decides to spy on them by sending Noh-Varr in their group posing as Marvel Boy. Kate finds out that her mother has been funding H.A.M.M.E.R. and Billy and Teddy discuss the Future. #'Exposed' - When news leak of Norman's past antics as the Green Goblin, Norman starts hearing his voice telling him to relapse. Kate and Eli go through a rough patch and David and Teddy have an affair. #'The Crown of Thorns' - Osborn initiates Martial Law to hunt down Volstagg for setting off a bomb, under Loki's orders. Noh-Varr gets strapped up to an examination table by Victoria Hand who is about to dissect him until the Young Avengers break him out of the jam. He then tells them that Osborn is planning an Assault on Asgard. #'Siege Of Asgard '- The Dark Avengers and the rest of his agents invade Asgard as Thor and his army try to fend off the attack. The New Avengers and Young Avengers team up to stop them from dominating Asgard. #'Siege Of Asgard, Part 2 '- Sentry loses control as his alter ego, The Void starts terrorizing Asgard and kills Loki. With all the Avengers out of commission, Wiccan decides to tap into his hidden power and he goes head to head with The Void as Billy uses his full power to destroy him. Osborn and his Dark Avengers are arrested, HAMMER is shut down, and Thor and his people return to Asgard. The team decides to disband after the events, with Eli telling everyone he's retiring from being Patriot. Post Credit: Loki is later reborn as a 18 year old kid where he's is told by a mysterious individual that Billy is the Key to everything. Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Mr Fantastic, Professor X, Black Panther, and Blackbolt form an secret alliance to defend the world from threats people don't know about. Season 3 Season 3 takes place 2 years after the finale where Billy and Teddy are in their senior year of High School, Eli becomes a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Stature becomes an Avenger, and Kate and Noh-Varr live in a spaceship hovering outside of earth. # Style > Substance - When Billy finds out Teddy has been moonlighting as another superhero, they have a heart to heart. In a different part of the Galaxy, Kate and Noh-Varr are hunted down by the Skrulls as he realizes a bounty is on his head. # Cold Fusion - When Teddy gets depressed on his late parents birthday, Billy tries to use his magic to bring them back but problems arise. Kid Loki arrives on Midgard and meets with superhero Miss America. # Fun with Kate and Noh-Varr - Kate and Noh-Varr get captured by the Ravagers as their prisoner where they're taken to another planet to collect his bounty. They would later escape the ship and crash land on deserted planet full of giant worms. # Out of Control - Billy realizes that he managed to develop reality bending magic when he accidentally turns his car into a sentient being, it would later get worse as Miss America, Prodigy, and Kid Loki must help him get his powers under control. # Metamorphosis '- Kid Loki takes Billy and the rest to Wondagore mountain to help control his powers. But they're attacked by the New Men led by the High Evolutionary. Kate and Noh-Varr come across Nova as they must rescue the Guardians from an ancient threat. # '''In The Darkest Hour '- Kate and Noh-Varr go to the planet Kitson where they decide to have fun for a change, but that's interrupted when a team of intergalactic bounty hunters crash the party. # 'The Return '- Kate and Noh Varr arrive on earth and reunite with Billy and Teddy, but the celebration is short lived as the Kree team, StarForce, come to take Noh Varr for his crimes against the Empire. They manage to hold them off but they are eventually defeated as they're all arrested and taken in the ship. # 'Jailhouse Blues '- With the team imprisoned on the Xandar, Noh-Varr is put on trial for his crimes. The Young Avengers later team up with the Guardians. # '''Cinderblock - With the help of the Guardians, the team attempts to rescue Noh-Varr but their rescue is halted when Annihilus invades. After They Rescue Noh-Varr, Wiccan uses his powers to teleport them back to his ship. # A New Hope - The Young Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy(along with Nova), and StarForce must band together to save Xandar from the Annihilation Wave. But even with all their might, its no use as Annihilus wipes out the Nova Corps. Wiccan and Nova go take on Annihilus head on with all their power, Wiccan then unlocks his full power and sends Annihilus to a endless void in between two universes. With the planet saved, the Xandar honors the Heroes as they go back home in Noh-Varr's ship. # Jingle Bell Rock - Its Christmas time, Young Avengers style. The team attends a Christmas Party ran by Tony Stark with Speed and Billy reuniting with their mom Scarlet Witch, Kate and Hawkeye meeting up, and etc. On Christmas Eve, Speed comes across another Speedster robbing toy stores and decides to chase after him. Kate teaches Noh-Varr about the spirit of Christmas and America Chavez meets a girl. # Junk in the Trunk - Kid Loki takes Wiccan to Asgard to help him understand his powers, and he later mentions that he is destined to become the Demiurge(The creator of the Elder Gods). Meanwhile, the rest of the team goes to a Luna Snow concert. # Imperfect '''- When a temporal rift opens in Oakland, Monsters attack the city, The Young Avengers must stop them. They later figure out that the Outcasts are from another Earth called Counter-Earth and that their world has been destroyed by a race of bio-monsters called the Grim. One of them has reached this earth through leaks. # '''If The Price is Right - The team investigates another Grim sighting as they go in the sewers and find a nest of them. Wiccan and Kid Loki journey through Jotunheim to find Laufey. # #BringItBack '- Wiccan and the gang find another Grim as it leads them to a secret lair where they find the culprit. Maya then warns the team that the Cyber-Mutates are working for a man named Doctor Mercury. # '''Big House Of Horrors '- Dr Mercury unleashes Grim monsters on the Raft as they terrorize the prisoners from the inside and the team along with the Secret Warriors must stop them from causing a breakout. Paragon awakens and tries to find her friends.(Secret Warriors from Marvel Rising make an appearance) # '''Live From The Gutter - With the whole city crawling with monsters, The Team must work with the Runaways to help ward off the threat by using a pocket dimension device to keep them all in. Maya's origins are told. # Rock My World - Mercury sends the Cyber-Mutates against the Team to hold them off as he activates a mega drone to spread the Grim virus among the citizens. They manage to defeat them but they're too late as Mercury takes to the skies. # Used To This '''- The team tries to catch him before he reaches to San Fran to deliver the virus, but when they do they make a horrifying discovery. # '''I Feel It Coming... - Mercury reveals his true self as he uses the virus on himself to turn into a giant Grim creature. The team struggle to beat him as he is too strong, but Maya manages to impale him and Kill him once and for all. Maya decides to stay on this earth for a while and she later becomes an honorary Young Avenger. They would all go to the Senior Prom and dance the night away to The Weeknd's "I Feel it Coming". Post Credit: Kid Loki reveals his plan to acquire the powers of Wiccan to stop the God of Chaos called Chthon who is the source of Scarlet Witch's powers. The Mysterious Individual is then revealed to be Nathaniel Richards. A Book called the Darkhold is found on the beach by a man named Declan North. Season 4 Young Avengers: The Second Coming # Summer On Smash '''- After Graduation, The team(along with Maya) decides to go on a Road Trip to the cabin in Oregon for some R&R. On their way there they're confronted by a Biker Gang using alien tech. # '''The Cabin in the Woods - When they reach the Cabin, the team tries to have some fun. Tommy tries to woo Maya as he teaches her about this Earth, while David goes climbing. At Night, Billy has a nightmare of the Elder God Chthon killing his teammates which in turn he accidentally summons a creature from Hell to attack the gang. Doctor Strange then appears. # The Mask - Scarlet Witch takes Billy to a women named Agatha Harkness to figure out his nightmare. Meanwhile, A nerdy teen becomes a Superhero after putting on a magical mask as he catches the eye of the Young Avengers. # My World On Fire - While searching for answers on the Darkhold, the team runs into Ghost Rider(Robbie Reyes) who is hunting down his old gang members from his past. Declan gets enlightened after opening the book. # Turn Down For Who? - The team gets invited to Kid Loki's new Nightclub in Hollywood to discuss some business until they're captured by a magical individual. They're transported to S.H.I.E.L.D. magic division, W.A.N.D., where they're reunited with Eli Bradley himself. He then tells them that some magical artifacts were stolen by a crew called the Red Circle. # The Sting - The team get word that the Red Circle will steal a magical artifact from the museum, so they set up a sting operation to catch them. Meanwhile, Maya goes on a date with Tommy. # Coachella - The team goes to Coachella to see Billy's idol Luna Snow perform among millions but are then interrupted by a rogue Kree spaceship attack. They then team up with the Runaways and Luna Moon to ward off the threat. # Blackhearted - The team goes to Europe to stop the Red Circle from stealing the Black Cauldron but things get interesting when Mephisto's right hand, Blackheart and his crew joins the mix. Agatha meets with Wanda telling him that Billy will be the key to Earths destruction. # The Enlightened Ones - The team gets word of the Red Circle's HQ in a church in Nevada where they find an entire cult in the basement. They later fight off the magical cult and attack their leader who is revealed to be Declan North, one of Teddy's old friends. He later escapes their grasp as he takes the Darkhold with him. It is then revealed that Declan's plans is to release Chthon in this dimension. # As The Page Turns.. - The team decides to take a break from all the cult hunting and go to the beach, but their plans are tarnished when the Impossible man appears and causes trouble for them. Meanwhile, David discovers Loki secret and confronts him to tell everyone about it. The whole team later finds out about what Kid Loki was doing. # The Secret Life Of A Teenaged God - Kid Loki explains how after dying in the hands of the Void, he was saved and de-aged into a Teenaged God by Nathaniel Richards aka Kang. He was told that he foresaw the destruction of this timeline and that Billy was the one responsible because of his connection to the Demiurge. He then explains that Nate took him to the future exactly 3 years from now Earth will be equivalent to Hell because of Billy's actions. # Billy Alone '''- After Loki's revelation, Billy leaves to team and goes soul searching, he later turns up at the Mutant Island of Genosha as he is welcomed by his Grandfather Magneto. He then meets a girl named Morgan who shows him around the mutant utopia, as they walk around they get confronted by rogue mutants who recognize him and he runs off. He later has a dream about him losing control and him destroying the world with Chthon by his side. # '''Black Magic - With Billy gone, the team must fight on as they(along with Doctor Strange)and W. must stop Declan from bringing an ancient evil in this dimension. Strange then goes head to head with Declan in a battle but they get taken down. Declan then begins to summon Chthon but then Billy intervenes and stops the ceremony, closing the rift to the chaos dimension. He then drains Declan of all his powers and erases his memory. W.A.N.D. later takes the Darkhold back to the HQ and thanks the heroes for saving the day. Later that night, Billy realizes that Chthon entered his mind through the chaos energy from Declan, and he must keep it a secret from the team. # Back To Reality '''- Billy decides to take his mind off of the magic stuff by focusing on his classes in college while Teddy tries to figure out why Billy is acting weird. Tommy and Maya find a baby grim monster as they take care of it like a pet, only to find out his mother is not too far behind. Later, Loki gives Billy his scepter as a gift. # '''The Yay Zone - Its Kate's birthday and the team decides to celebrate on a cruise ship. Eli makes an appearance along with Cassandra and the Runaways as well, all of them having fun on the cruise. Billy then gets a surprise from Luna Snow and Maya and Speed become close. During all that, Agatha Harkness surprises Wanda and Vision as she tells them that in days time the world will be destroyed, so Wanda and rest of the Avengers must prepare for the worst. # Gods And Monsters - When the team heads back to base they're confronted by the Avengers, telling them to hand over Billy so they can protect him. The team refuses, which leads to an all out battle between them. Billy then unleashes his full power and stops the fight between them, and reveals that Chthon has taken control of him. He then single-handedly beats the Avengers and passes out, the team uses this opportunity and teleport out of here and go to Agatha. # Chaos Vs Order - With Billy in a terrible condition, Agatha tries to perform an exorcism to release Chthon's spirit. But they fail when Chthon takes over completely and destroys the Household, defeating the team in one shot. He then appears in New York where he starts causing pure Chaos in the city, completely leveling the city. Both teams arrive and realize they're no match for them except for Wanda, who has the same powers as him. Billy and Wanda go head to head for hours until hit reaches a stalemate, which gives Billy the chance to rid himself of Chthon by tapping into his Demiurge power. He then utters "IWANTTHINGSTOBEDIFFERENT" and suddenly everything goes white. # House Of Kaplan - Billy warps reality to universal scale as he wipes the memories of everyone in the universe and transports everyone to a new world full of peace and tranquility. All of his friends are happy as they have their own live but then there's one who's not convinced about this place, Loki(Who becomes his old self). (Nate makes his first reappearance since Season 1) # Is This What Heaven Is Like? - Loki tries to wake everyone up from this curse but he is unable to when he is thrown into jail with the other villains. Meanwhile Cassius(Chthon in disguise) reminds Billy and his family of their upcoming speech to the capital. Loki then realizes he must steal the scepter to reset everything to normal, so he then rallies a bunch of villains to reform the Masters of Evil. # Chaos War, Part 1 - Loki and the Masters raid the Castle with a full force, managing to take out of the opposition easily. Billy then calls in the Avengers which includes some of his friends, he then teleports away from the conflict and tries to convince Billy to put everything back to Normal. Chthon then uses his powers against Loki to subdue him, but Billy comes to his senses and grabs the scepter to stab it through his heart. He then utters "BACKTONORMAL" and everything is back to the way it is, but things go wrong when Chthon is now free, possessing Wanda! # Chaos War, Part 2 - In Wanda's body, Chthon wrecks havoc on the city. Billy and his team decide to take him on and but to no avail they're defeated. Billy then gets up and uses the Scepter and goes head to head with Chthon. He then uses his full power to rid Wanda of Chthon for good, and trap his soul within the Scepter. With the world saved, Billy decides to leave for good and tells them if they need him, he'll come running. Billy, Loki and Teddy leave for Asgard. Post Credit: When Kang is moving through timelines, he then figures out that the Multiverse is being destroyed. He later finds out that the Beyonders are responsible as he is then erased from existence by them. The Illuminati get word of this as they gather the stones and get to work on stopping the Incursion.